


Boned

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, Lust versions, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Work In Progress, alternative universe, more tags than I can think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: In this story, we see the lif of LUST versions of monsters we know and love. We look into their lives, and how they deal with that constant heat and interact with the outside world. How aware they are...and how much they bone each other.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), oc/sans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Mint and Lemon to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This Au is called WetDreamTale and character descriptions belong to Skumhuu please go check them out as they are amazing. 
> 
> Please note that this is my interpretation of the au and how the characters act.

Lemon sighed as he gazed out the window of his second-floor apartment living room window. The slight breeze was amazing against his heated body. His black skin-tight bodysuit was supposed to cool him off but given his biology; it didn’t do a lot, although it was much better than what he saw some people wear. Groaning, he pushed himself off the windowsill and moved away to sit on his sofa, covered in lovely bees and decorative sun, pillows and a white blanket. Flopping onto it, he giggled as he bounced before crossing his legs, his pink knee-length boots glinting dully in the light from the bulb above him. 

He was bored even he could admit that. He wasn’t pent up now, so he didn’t have an interest in anything sexual for once. However, that left him with pretty much nothing to do. He had a few hobbies, but at the moment he didn’t have the coin spare to go out and indulge in them. Picking up his phone from where he had left it on the coffee table, he unlocked it and browsed through some of the forums he had been reading. He scoffed at some of the advice when it comes to aftercare from intense sexual encounters. Some of these so-called experienced doms were rather pathetic when it came to aftercare apparently and any problems that come up they were blaming the sub apparently for not communicating. 

“Idiots the lot of them…” he mumbled his gaze lidded unimpressed. 

His disappointment in other doms was interrupted by a text alert. Curious, he flicked it open and sat up with a bright grin. He texted a quick response before dropping his phone beside him and got up dashing for his room to get his leather coat. His biology might cause him to heat up with the chance of overheating, but he wasn’t taking the opportunity with those grey clouds outside. 

Fixing the last buckle of his jacket, he slid on his pink gloves and went to grab his phone again. Seeing that he had another response back, he clicked it again reading it. He paused for a moment thinking for a moment before nodding sending a one-word response he pocketed his phone and headed out of his apartment grabbing his keys as he left to lock the door. 

Walking down the stairs, he whistled a rather happy tune ignoring the pale pink blush already staining his cheeks the slightest hint of yellow peppering the top. Nodding to the receptionist at the desk he stepped out into the autumn air. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly a shiver travelling down his spine from the slight change in temperature despite having been at the window earlier. Spinning his heel, he walked down the street not minding the looks he received from the people on the streets. 

“Let’s hope Lucky got a good spot” he mumbled his eyes lidded as he thought about where they were going to hang out. 

Lucky was a regular monster who Lemon was good friends with including with benefits if it was required. Lemon hadn’t seen his friend in a couple of days. Lucky had been out of town on business.   
Lemon stretched his arms above his head as he turned the corner of the street. Given that it was early evening, most people weren’t even out decorating the roads unless they were doing last-minute shopping, on a night out or were working. 

Lemon smiled as he soon arrived at a familiar building. It was simple in its exterior with brick as its foundation and large windows with curtains seen in a tasteful green colour. The door was oak with another much smaller window in the centre. Yet it was the sign that often made people do a double-take. 

“Dancing DayDream” 

Yes, the building was a dance/strip club. It was just a typical regular club during the day, offering classes to paying customers or just a place for people to go dancing. However, at night around 7 o’clock, the poles came out, and stage security is tightened not that it wasn’t during the day, and alcohol was served. Smiling, Lemon stepped inside humming at the warmth that caressed his bones. Looking around, he noted that it wasn’t jam-packed although it wasn’t surprising considering it was a Sunday. 

It was easy to spot Lucky, given that he was wearing a black sundress with grey heels. One leg kicked up bouncing while he was sipping on a bottle and playing on his phone. Lemon strutted over smiling as he leaned over the table. 

“Hey Lucky~” he purred. 

Lucky looked up, blushing a faint purple colour lightly. “Hey Lemon, how’s it been?” he asks, sitting up properly and setting his bottle down on a coaster. 

Lemon smirked as he slid into the seat opposite Lucky. “Hmm same old same old just...miss my brother and how big he is..” he mumbled pouting as he looked at his friend. 

Lucky pulled a face a little blushing brighter “did not need that reminder Lemon” he stated, shaking his head. Sighing he put his phone away “anyway not the reason I texted you to meet with me. I found another” he said bluntly. 

Lemon was just about to tease Lucky when his words made him straighten up surprised, but he got serious quickly. “Where are they?” he asks. 

“The last location was a Swap copy. The guy is running, but the thing is he’s having a bit of a problem if you catch my drift and its consequences are showing” Lucky answered leaning back. “You’d need to find him and fast. Considering you and your brother’s abilities, you might be able too with the amount of frustration and fear he’s got no doubt.”

Lemon nodded, standing up. “No time to waste then brother should have finished work by now,” he said, he leaned down and drew Lucky in for a kiss. He hummed as he enjoyed the joy that Lucky gave off at the kiss. He gently traced his tongue over Lucky’s mouth, relishing the quiet gasp he let off as he opened his mouth. Lemon wasted no time on slivering his tongue inside his friend’s mouth. 

Lucky’s hands clutched tight to the bottle he was drinking before as he let Lemon explore his mouth thoroughly as if visiting a familiar place as if it were new. He was gasping for air when Lemon drew away a trail of yellow and purple spit connecting them before it broke as Lemon pulled his tongue back into his mouth. 

“Thanks, Lucky~” Lemon rumbled as he turned around giving a wave over his shoulder as he left the club.   
Outside Lemon took a shortcut appearing in front of another building, trembling about what lay inside. He could feel himself warm-up as he stepped through the carved double oak doors into a room with deep blue painted walls with a cherry wood border. Opposite the doors was a mahogany desk with a rather scantly outfit. 

Deep brown boots were resting on top of the desk bare, legs showing off some light coffee ecto hidden by jean shorts near the crotch. Further up was a trim belly with a piercing through the ecto and a crop top done in red that barely contained the breasts it was hiding. Over the top of all this was a white jacket and grey scarf. 

“Like the view Lemon~?” 

Lemon chuckled as he walked over to the desk. “Sure do Coco. Is my brother still here?” he asks. 

Coco or Coconut nodded pulling out the lollypop in his mouth, twirling it in his fingers. “Sure is check the washroom he was with a client earlier” he answered smirking coffee eye lights with white stars twinkling with mischief. 

Lemon licked his lips nodding as he walked passed the desk and down one of the many corridors. However, he took a sudden left turn as it was this section of the building mostly for this particular establishment’s staff. Pausing at one door Lemon checked himself over once before opening it. 

Lemon purred his eyes lidded as he stared at the figure in front of him, drying off with a towel. Tall and slim covered in light purple goop was his brother. His tentacles were docile as he dried them off with another towel a flush of teal decorating his cheeks. His brother caught his eye, and he watched as a smile crept over the other’s face. 

“Hello brother dearest~” he rumbled sashaying over and rested his arms over his brother’s shoulders leaning close. 

“Hello, Mint had fun?” Lemon asks, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist. 

“So-so but boy were they a messy one I think I had cum on my shoulder” Mint answered before pulling his brother down for a kiss. 

Lemon groaned softly opening his mouth to the tongue, probing at his teeth. Mint hummed as he licked over his brother’s tongue before delving more lifting onto his toes better to reach the back of his brother’s mouth. Wet sounds echoed from where the brother’s mouths connected as Lemon sucked on his brother’s tongue before pulling back with a nip to it. 

“Hahuh~ as much as I would like to continue this brother we have a problem. Lucky found another” Lemon said panting with a yellow flush on his cheeks. 

Mint pouted but pulled away, stepping back to get dressed in his clothes. He threw the towels in a bin labelled dirty towels. Shrugging on his non-sleeve coat nuzzling the fluff on the hood he turned to his brother’s hands on his hips. 

“Well then out with it brother. What were you told?” Mint asks.   
“According to Lucky, he was in an Underswap copy. He’s been running for awhile brother he’s suffering terribly” Lemon answered leading his brother out and to the front of the establishment where Coco was sitting. 

Mint nodded frowning he hoped that they could get to this person before someone unsavoury did. “Right then let’s get going and hope nothing bad happens” he stated waving a hand in front of himself. 

A portal that went from purple on the outer edges to cyan near to the centre appeared swirling. Lemon nodded and stepped through shivering as he stepped into snow in an underswap copy. Mint followed behind and frowned as he looked around. He was feeling relatively strong with all the apparent sexual tension in the air. 

“Did we get lucky brother? You look rather frustrated” Lemon asks tilting his head as he observed his brothers expression. 

Mint closed his eye and focused on the emotions in the area. It took him a while to look through it all, but he soon shook his head. “No, but we might have just missed them. Let’s go and ask the locals” he suggested smirking slightly. 

Lemon nodded, leading the way towards the light he could see up ahead. Mint followed behind their boots crunching the perpetual snow on the ground. It was rather chilly even by their standards, but it wasn’t affecting them badly like others. As they got closer to the light, they began to hear voices and wooden buildings came into view. 

The pair stepped into town, and already they could feel eyes on them. Lemon and Mint were used to this as they often had eyes on them for their jobs. Thriving the pair split up and spoke/chatted up some of the locals to get information. They weren’t above flirting to get what they wanted after all.   
In the end, the pair met up at the little Christmas tree in the centre of town. Mint sighed, shaking his head fond as he saw Lemon come back, licking something off his fingers that was a vague blue colour. 

“Was he good brother?” Mint asked genuinely curious. 

Lemon hummed as he stopped cleaning off the last spot on his gloves he was slightly flushed as he stared at his brother. “Delicious as always brother we may have gotten another client too considering how well he liked my tongue” he answered laughing slightly. 

Mint nodded a proud smile on his face. “Looking forward to it, Lemon. However, we should focus on the task at hand. Did you get any information? I didn’t have much luck on my end” he said sighing. 

Lemon nodded smirking “I did brother. The little Sans I ‘spoke’ with had some rather enlightening information. Our query did come through this world looking rather frustrated but wet in quite a panic wouldn’t let anyone go near him” he recited. “The little Sans had seen the world in which he ported too next. Would you care to visit your originals world brother?” he finished. 

Mint groaned the original he was based upon was somewhat challenging to deal with all the negative repressed emotions. “Very well let’s hope that it was only the forest he made it to considering his state...it would allow for some privacy” he stated. 

Lemon took that as his cue to summon a portal his bright yellow to pale pink. Mint stepped through quickly followed by Lemon who closed it. Both of them flinched as they felt strong emotions reeking repulsion, depression, sexual frustration and desperation and hopelessness and did not get them started on the self-hatred. 

Looking at each other the pair wasted no time in running through the forest their boots crunching leaves and twigs not even being subtle in their approach as they feared that if they approached this too slowly, it would be too late. As they approached where the emotions were coming from, they could hear sobs and cries of frustration, and it made them push harder bursting out into a clearing. The sight that greeted them was horrifying.

Laying flat in the middle of the forest was a skeleton-like them that had lust coding. However, his state was much worse; their bones were beginning to look more liquid than solid, and they were panicking too judging by their shaking bones. 

Lemon worried stepped forward further into the clearing. However, one of his boots snapped a twig, and despite their predicament, the other got up eye lights bright. Notably, the left was red with a white ‘x’ through it while the other was a blazing purple. Mint sighed and followed his untactful brother, this meeting should be open and honest, and it wouldn’t be that if he was hidden in the shadows. 

The strange individual got up summoning a rather large blade. However, this rather aggressive display of magic seemed to make their condition worse as it flickered slightly. Mint concerned raised his hands and tentacles. 

"Hey cutie, it's alright we're not gonna hurt you," Mint said his voice calm and even as he stopped beside his brother. 

"My name is Mint, and this is my twin brother Lemon. Someone told us that you were having a bit of a heated problem?"Mint explained. 

Lemon was worried as he noted that the other was shaking as his brother spoke. He also didn't like how the other was backing up banishing their weapon of choice at them. “We don’t want to fight you we want to help you deal with your issue. We have it too” Lemon assured, smiling gently. 

Mint was getting frustrated and was close to snapping. However, instead of backing off, he charged forward and swung the large blade towards him and his twin. Lemon and Mint dived in separate directions skidding along the forest floor as they turned in unison to face their query.   
It seemed that they would have to fight after all which didn’t please Mint or Lemon as this would only make the other worse in their condition.   
Lemon summoned a whip to his side, holding it tight in his hands. Mint allowed his tentacles to sharpen his goop darkening with his intent to fight. “Brother we need to subdue him not dust him” Lemon stated seeing the look. 

“I know that have faith brother dear” Mint stated not giving the other time to reply as he charged forward to strike their query.

He brought the blade up and blocked the tentacle, pushing it off and back even swinging the sword to strike again with it. But he grunted as something wrapped around the blade with a crack and tugged. He turned and saw Lemon had used his whip to halt the movement of the blade and now the pair were in a slight tug of war. Mint sent his tentacles to wrap around their query his intent to restrain and arouse hoping to distract. The reward was a rather sensual moan from the restrained that sent shivers down both twins spines. 

However, after that pleasant sound, the struggles increased enough. A tug Lemon stumbled forward losing his footing briefly which gave the other another ground to swing the blade around towards Mint who had been relatively close. Cursing Mint jumped back to avoid getting sliced, and Lemon was pulled close to the other by his weapon only to get punched in the cheek. Cursing Lemon let go of the whip which dropped to the ground as he cradled the one cheek. 

Mint growled charging forward and tackling the other to the ground. Using his tentacles, he pinned the other even as he struggled. “We just want to help you for star’s sake” he shouted as he was headbutted. 

Lemon was quick to help to kneel by the head and pinned down his arms before they could reach for Mint to do more damage. The two continued to hold them down watching as they continued to struggle small whimpers were escaping. 

“Hey, its okay shh” Lemon cooed quietly rubbing gentle circles into their wrists. 

Mint was observing for any hint of intent that they were going to attack, but it seemed that his twin had distracted the other successfully at last. He gave a smile as he sat back on his heels, his hands gently stroking their legs cooing quietly. 

“What’s your name?” Lemon asks softly continuing the motions into their wrists. 

“A-Acai” he whimpered trying to lean into the touches that Mint was pressing into his legs. He was panting for air exhausted physically and mentally from the fight and his run through the world. He was scared he didn’t understand what was happening to him. He felt so hot, and his bones itched his had grown worse when the two had arrived as he had begun to notice the consistency of his bones being more liquid than solid. 

Lemon smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle Acai neckbones purring quietly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Acai although the circumstances are not great. My name is Lemon, and that is my twin Mint. We heard about you being like us and how you seemed to be in a spot of bother” he explained. 

“Yes, we understand the problem that you are facing. Its something called LUST which is part of the biology of certain monsters within the multiverse which you have been running through. It seems that when you left your world, your code got a bit...messed up” Mint added giving a reassuring smile as he trailed his hands up to rub circles into Acai’s hips. 

Acai was beyond confused with this, but he arched into the touch on his hips, whining. He wanted more he was desperate for anything these two would give him. The touches were maddening, and yet they were soothing the raging heat in his soul and bones. 

Lemon looked at his brother and glanced down at Acai. “Acai have you had sex before?” he asks bluntly. 

Acai blushed a bright pink that faded to a lighter hue as it spread out. Why did they need to know that? He tucked his head into the hood of his jacket, but he shook his head in response. Lemon and Mint winced as they looked at each other. Usually, sex was a reliable method to quell LUST’s heat, but if Acai hadn’t even been touched, it would hurt so bad because he would be tight and his barrier intact as well. 

Mint sighed softly; it seemed that it would be masturbation/foreplay methods then. “Keep watch over him Lemon...I think I shall relieve this heat of his the easier way” he purred his eye light darkening with promise. 

Acai shivered at the purr staring at Mint he was unsure if he liked that look in the other’s eye, but he knew one thing. Whatever was going to happen next was going to lead to a GREAT time.


	2. Treatment and Treat

Acai cried out as Mint wasted no time in removing the tight black pants from his body. Mint purred loudly at the pinkish-purple coloured magic that was already gathering at Acai pelvis inlet. It seemed like it would only need one touch to form into anything that they wanted. Lemon hummed, shifting so that he could hold Acai wrists with one hand while the other traced over those exposed ribs. Acai cried out that the slightest bit of stimulation was enough to make him arch trembling, although that could have been something to do with Mint rubbing his pelvic bone at the same time. 

His magic brightened for a moment before morphing into a glistening pussy squeezing around nothing. Mint groaned as he stared, licking his teeth “what a delicious treat you have given me,” he purred. 

Acai squirmed more when his magic formed. It seemed that the heat had gotten worse. He whimpered when Mint stared at his pelvis for a moment too long. Mint glanced up quickly before smirking, shuffling back before laying down on his stomach his face level with the pussy presented. He carefully reached forward with both hands and used his thumbs to spread the lips. He groaned as he heard the wet noise that emanated from the pussy at this action. Acai felt flushed while Lemon shivered at the noise “be careful, brother...you don’t want to get too messy now”, he teased.

Mint ignored his brother for the moment as he leaned forward, sticking out his tongue. When he got that first taste, he almost summoned his magic immediately; instead, letting out a low moan as he carefully got to work licking over the lips. He avoided the entrance and clit, figuring that Acai would be too sensitive to go for those spots right now; new magic tended to be overstimulating. 

Acai screamed at the first lick, trembling so much that his bones rattled sending sensations, unlike anything he had ever experienced straight to his soul. The magical organ was pulsing hard behind his ribs, hidden from sight, but Acai felt like that at any moment, it would leap into the air and show itself. Mint eagerly gathered all of the wetness onto his tongue, swallowing mouthful after mouthful. Acai was like a fountain that had broken and was leaking all of its precious fluid with no signs of stopping. Lemon squeezed Acai wrists to give himself to ground himself with, although from the expressions that the other was making, he guessed that it was pretty useless. His brother was pretty good with that tongue of his doesn’t matter what he was kissing, that was for sure. 

Mint hummed as he moved his tongue up towards that throbbing bundle of nerves deciding to grant a bit of mercy after riling the other up with all those licks. However, as soon as his tongue touched it, Acai screamed again, squirting. Mint flinched, closing his eye as Acai rode out his orgasm on his tongue, practically humping his face so that his tongue was touching his clit always. Lemon was shocked, having to act quickly as he almost lost his grip on the other as he watched Acai paint his brothers face with his fluids. He was feeling relatively warm from the sight. 

Acai panted as he came down from the high blinking a few times to clear the spots in his vision. He looked down the length of his body, leaning up slightly and swore his blush that had dimmed a little go right back to full brightness from the sight of Mints face. Mint was leaning up on his elbows a little and was using his tentacles to wipe off the fluids only to suck it off the tentacle-like it was a tasty treat. Mint noticed that Acai was looking and gave a hum over the next mouthful closing his eyes face relaxed. 

Lemon smirked as he noticed Acai staring, lowering himself on the other side of Acai near his head. “Doesn’t he look lovely? Covered in your fluids, claiming him as yours,” he purred. 

Lemon noted the shudder that travelled through Acai’s body, and his smirk widened. ‘Oh, does someone like a bit of dirty talk or maybe marking?’ he thought, shaking his head slightly. He can have Coco make a profile on Acai later right now; it seemed that while they had cooled the heat down, it wasn’t entirely gone. He wasn’t surprised, though, given how likely it seemed that Acai had gone without the right care. 

Mint wasted no time in removing the tentacle from his mouth and moving back in for the rest of the feast. He groaned as he began to play with the clit swirling his tongue around it first in a tease before swiping it across the bud. Acai moaned as he pushed his hips up and towards Mints mouth. He wanted more of those delicious sensations. Mint chuckled, using his hands to force Acai’s hips down before going back to playing with his clit. Eventually, though, he closed his tongue around the bud and sucked gently, pulling away with a small ‘pop’ before repeating the motions.

Acai whined at the teasing, wanting to push into that tongue for a firming touch, but with Mints hands on his hips, he found that he couldn’t and was helpless to the sensations of those licks. He whimpered as Mint suddenly began to suck on his clit, pulling away with a rather embarrassing sound. He could feel the heat steadily building in his stomach now that his thoughts were less foggy. He threw his head back, closing his eyes briefly at another suck to his bud before opening them a little only to realise that above him was Lemon. He had forgotten about him. 

Lemon smiled down at Acai, leaning down to nuzzle his head to one side before licking up his neck. He hummed at the shiver that he earned from the action. Carefully licking down again, he chose a spot before rubbing circles into that chosen area with a tongue. When he thought Acai was ready, he latched on without teeth and began to suck at it wanting to leave a small mark that would fade with time. 

Acai groaned as a spot on his neck was sucked, his feet scrabbling at the forest floor before settling with his feet planted so that his thighs framed Mint’s face between his legs. Mint smiled, leaving the bud alone now and moved down to the leaking entrance below that. He hummed as he circled his tongue around the rim, preparing Acai slightly for what was to come before slowly pushing his tongue inside. He shivered as he felt how tight Acai was and groaned when Acai clenched down on his tongue, it felt amazing. 

Acai groaned; his muscles were squeezing down on the wet muscle inside of him. He shivered; it felt like a promise of what was to come. Mint wasted no time and licked at the walls that were squeezing his tongue, pulling back only slightly to give a lick to Acai’s clit on occasion before diving back in for more. Lemon knew he was in trouble as he listened to the sounds that his brother was producing from Acai’s pussy. It was getting harder to keep his cool, not that he was feeling cool anyway; in fact, he felt boiling he might have to head into work for some relief. 

Mint was having trouble suppressing the desire to fuck Acai, but he was relieved as he felt the walls twitched almost consistently, knowing that Acai must be close. He doubled his effort in getting Acai to cum. He thrust his tongue in the slightly stretched hole, licking at the rim before trailing his tongue over the clit that was throbbing above it all. Feeling a little spiteful despite how much he was enjoying himself, he gave the bud a nip. 

Acai cried out over the sudden stimulation to his nethers, squirming as that heat in his belly got hotter and hotter. He tensed up cumming with a scream as his clit was nipped; that tiny bit of pain was enough to knock him straight into his orgasm. Mint leaned back, smirking, using his fingers to ride Acai through it gently. Lemon quickly checked Acai’s stats and sighed, relieved. 

“He’s okay now, brother won’t stay that way for long, but it’s enough to stop the process”, Lemon explained. 

Mint sighed, relieved, smiling at Acai, who was panting for air but seemed much more relaxed than he was moments ago. Carefully Lemon got to his feet and lifted Acai into his arms. “Come on, brother, we best get back ”, he stated, opening a portal back to the brothel. 

Mint nodded, getting to his feet quickly and followed his brother through the portal, feeling it close at his back as his boots touch the carpet. Looking around, he was relieved to see that they had appeared in the back office, although anyone who looked at it wouldn’t think it was. The whole room was open plan with soft cream carpet and light coffee coloured walls. In the centre was a large double bed with chocolate sheets and white pillows with oak bedside tables; against the left wall was a small kitchen space with counters, sink and mini-fridge; this did include a mini stovetop. Towards the right wall was a door that led to the ensuite bathroom but moving down the wall was a living space complete with a desk when they had to do paperwork. Everything was done in light tones to relax the individual and not startle them.

Lemon carefully stepped over to the bed and laid Acai in it before heading to the kitchen space to gather some aftercare food and water. However, Mint went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that they kept inside one of the cabinets behind the door. Coming back into the main room, he hurried over to the bed, perching on the edge of the bed to begin patching up Acai from his mad run through the multiverse. 

Lemon sighed, grabbing some wipes from the bedside table and was cleaning up some of the dirt that Acai was caked in, it seemed. Not that they had made it better. Mint wrapped some bandages around one of Acai’s arms. “We will have to tend to him regularly until he’s ready for sex”, he stated factly.   
Lemon gaped at Mint, stunned that he was bringing this up “your joking, brother, we can’t keep doing foreplay; it won’t work forever,” he argued his brother knew that. 

Mint sighed, nodding. “I know that after all, it was used on me, but what do you expect us to do, Lemon? He was untouched down there,” he stated. 

Lemon frowned; that was a huge problem, and not one quickly solved. Humming softly, he stared at the other before snapping his fingers. “He can stay with us!” he said. Mint stared at Lemon, shocked at the suggestion. 

“Your kidding.” 

Lemon shook his head, smiling brightly “nope, its brilliant brother who better to teach him how it works than us the very embodiments of all sexual emotions and endorphins”, he explained, clapping his hands. 

Mint groaned softly. "I've got enough issues with the boys", he whined. Sighing, he stretched out his legs before getting up "fine, leave him here, though, when you showed up, I had just finished a shift and was going to go home, but now...I’m having issues thanks for that", he stated glaring lightly at his brother. Lemon had the decency to look apologetic. "Have a good session, brother", he said, waving goodbye as Mint left the room. 

Lemon sighed as the door closed to the office, blanketing it in silence. He glanced to Acai and smiled gently, seeing him breathing easy and at peace for the moment. Deciding to get some work done while he was here in the office, he got up from the bed and headed over to the desk and began to go through the papers that littered the top. 

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Mint nodded to Coconut smirking at them as he walked passed a couple of patrons swaying his hips purposely. He chuckled, amused at the catcalls that he received for the small tease. “Fools”, he muttered as he opened an oak door were just beyond was a heavy bass was beating. It revealed a typical club scene with a bar to the right and tables scattered here and there. The only clue that this was different was the pole on a stage at the back of the room. Currently, someone was using it. 

For once, barefoot legs tightly wrapped in white leather gripped the pole as they swung themselves to the beat. The flashing lights multicoloured dancing teasingly across a glowing heart over the person’s chest as arms spread out behind them, not holding the pole displaying brilliant strength and balance. Mint could see that Ube was finishing up as he wielded his knife in an almost tease as that pink tongue danced across the blade edge. 

Feeling his soul flutter a little, Mint headed out back behind the stage to wait for Ube. It did not take long because as soon as he made himself comfortable on one of the boxes that stored spare lights, Ube stepped back through the curtain. Mint trailed his eye over his friend’s body, enjoying how the dim backstage lights highlighted the sweat that dripped from dusty grey bones. Ube had noticed Mint at this point was thoroughly enjoying the way Mint looked him over. 

“Enjoy the show, Boss? Or is this one better?” Ube teased, stretching with his arms over his head pelvis, thrust forward with a smirk. 

Mint allowed his eye to drift back up to connect with Ube’s, returning the smirk. “It was enjoyable as always, Ube admittedly. I do prefer this one, though”, he replied, lifting a hand and curling a finger, gesturing for Ube to come to him. Ube shivered a little at the look of promise on Mint’s face as he stepped forward until he was right in front of his Boss and partner. 

Mint hummed as he traced a tendril over Ube cheek. “I’m feeling a little heated, Ube...Care to help me cool off?” he asks, licking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter and look forward to the next one. Will it be plot? will it be smut? or will it be both?


End file.
